Reasons for peace
by Vixen Uchiha
Summary: Over time people change, why does the sound want a peace treaty with the leaf? What does Naruto have to do with him wanting it.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so you can not sue me.

I snuggled closer to the warm body next to me and nuzzled him after his arm pulled me closer. "Can you move Alta for me?" I whispered as I poked his cheek. "Why love?" he asked, moving away from my poking fingers. "Well, if you do not move her, I will kick you. I really have to pee." I said as he shifted Alta from where she was laying. A quick kiss was given before a dash to the bathroom was made. When I got back I smiled at the sight of my two sleeping little twin angels. "You know... they only look sweet and innocent when they're sleeping." I stated. "Yes, I do. And you need to go back to sleep," ordered my husband as he was dressing.. "Just where are you going and why are you smirking?" I asked my smirking husband. "To see the old lady, and the fact that you waddled," was his answer. I glared at him before responding. "You would waddle, too, if you were six months pregnant!"

((Naruto's Point of View))

I smiled knowing she wasn't really mad. I kissed her once more as I lifted her and put her back into bed. "Sleep," I told her as I tucked her in next to Alta and Alto, who both cuddled up next to her as soon as she was in the bed. "You know you can join us, I am sure she will not mind waiting a little longer." She told me. "Temping, but I think she might start looking for me soon. After all, I am sure word was sent to her last night when we got in to the village. Plus, I want to see her face when I tell her why I didn't come see her last night." I said as I rubbed her tummy. She sighed then slapped my hand away. "You best get going then before I pull you back in here.". I nodded and walked over to the door. "Take care when you guys go out, and I love you." I told her as I walked out of the hotel room we had rented for the night.  
I rubbed my hand as I made my way to the central tower. I sighed as the Hokage Monument came into view.. "It is now or never, Naruto," I told myself aloud in hopes of getting my courage up. It didn't work. I was slightly shocked to see the war zone that was central office. There were more people in there than I had ever seen, but what amazed me was the fact that no one asked me if I need help or stopped me as I made my way to Tsunade's office. I knocked on the door frame of her office. "If it is not important, then go away!" was yelled at me ."I am deeply hurt Tsunade-baba. I am gone for close to six years and you want me to leave again." I said only to be swept up into a bone crushing hug. "Naruto, what took you so long to come and see me? You got in last night, and it is what? Close to ten in the morning? Why did you wait to see me?" she asked. "Let me go so I can breath, and then I will tell you." I said as she dropped me.  
"Sorry," She mumbled. "No, it is alright," I reassured her. "Well, it was really late last night, and I figured you would be going back to sleep seeing as I wasn't with whomever came and told you." Tsunade sighed. "I wish I could sleep" she stated.  
"What is the matter, getting too old for the job?" I asked and was expecting the hit, however, it never came. "Okay, what is the matter?" I asked seriously. "That snake bastard is up to something." She growled out. "Orochimaru? Why do you suspect he is up to something?" I asked, truthfully not knowing what she was talking about. "He sent word that he would like a peace treaty with us. So he has to be planning something, but for the life of me I can not figure out what it could be." She said then slammed her fist down onto the desk top. I swore I heard it crack. "You know, he just might just want a peace treaty." I told her only to earn a look that could be summed up as 'Are you crazy!'.. "Give me one good reason as to why he would really, honestly, and truly want a peace treaty with us!" She snapped. I watched her shudder at the expression that crossed my face. "Well, Kiza, Alta, and Alto would be the only reasons I can think of." Tsunade blinked ."And who are they?" she asked as she tried her best to keep the venomous tone out of her voice as she spoke. "Well, Kiza would be his granddaughter, and Alta and Alto would be his great-grandchildren." I responded.  
How do you know this and what does that have to do with him wanting a peace treaty?" she inquired. "Well, you see, it's a long story, really," I said as she sat down. "Well, let's hear it. I have the time, and it just so happens I like long stories." I whimpered from the scrutinizing expression she was giving me. I closed the door before seating myself. "Well," I said sighing, "You know how I left about six years ago to train?" "Yeah, it was right after that Sasuke returned to the village." She stated, listening closely to my explanation. I blinked a couple of times before saying in an astonished tone, "Sasuke came back?"

"No. he was returned by a small group of Sound Nin with a message that he was no longer needed." I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I was secretly happy that he was all right. However, I continued my explanation. "Well anyway, it was about a year after I was gone when I met Kiza. We were both training, and you know how it is to be at that age. Needless to say, both of us had a lot of sexual fruition that needed to be dealt with." "Naruto don't tell me you knocked her up." Tsunade stated bluntly. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we did do it more then once." I watch as Tsunade debated on whether to blush or roll her eyes. In the end she just shook her head at my words. "Well we trained together and traveled together. Whatever we had was good. Well, at least I thought is was. Then one day I woke up and she was gone. I could tell you I wasn't upset but I was; I had fallen in love," I trailed off for a few moments before continuing. "Seeing as I didn't really know where she was from or where she could have went, I let it be that she no longer wanted me. So I started to make my way back here, but it would take me a good while seeing as I was far away." "I see. . ." Tsunade stated, waiting for me to continue. And, or course, I did. "When I got about a months travel from here, I ran into some sound nins. I thought they where here to do something bad. I would have fought them if they hadn't tossed me a scroll written by Kiza saying she wished to talk to me. I was pissed and worried at the same time. I thought she had gone and gotten her self caught by them. Needless to say I was going to save her, however, when I got there I realized I didn't need to. She was fine..." I said before smirking. " And so were our twin babies." "Uzumaki Naruto, you're telling me that you got Orochimaru's granddaughter, this 'Kiza', pregnant?" She said, arching a brow.

"Yeah," I nodded. " I also married her, and for the past two years we have being living in the village of Hidden Sound . You know, he is not that bad anymore. I do not know what Kiza said to him, but he no longer wishes to learn every justu out there. He has taken to writing all he knows in a scroll for Alto, Alta and Ashihsi."

"Ashihsi?" said Tsunade, clearly confused. "My dad. Seeing as she named the twins, she said we can name our next son after him. She is due in about three more months." I responded, trying not to laugh at Tsunade's expression. I could tell she was shocked. Hell, I think everyone was going to be shocked when they found out. However, I found it amusing that I could astound them. "May I meet them?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"sure," I smiled. " I can take you to the hotel we are staying at. They should be getting up about now. We could join them for lunch." I walked over to the door and held it open for her. "Let's get going."

When we got to the hotel, I could tell by the yelling that the twins were awake, and Kiza was trying to get Alto to take a bath. "What is going on in there?" Tsunade asked, a look of vague curiosity plastered on her face. I sighed and then looked at the door to our room, "Bath time." I stated dryly before opening the door. The sight that we were greeted with was one I have seen before and was used to it. However, I think it shocked poor Tsunade, judging by the expression on her. Hell, I think it would even shock Hades. After all it is not every day you seen a child being held still by a boa constrictor, and another clinging to the ceiling fan. "Meet my family, Tsunade-baba," I stated jovially as she looked at the three of them, then back and forth from me to the kids. "Most defiantly your family," She said walking into the room. "Alto, get down," I ordered firmly. A high-pitched 'NO!' was my answer. I sighed. "Young man, if you do not come down I will make your play time an hour shorter today!"

"NO" he cried and fell from the ceiling. I caught him before he hit the floor. "Why don't we just give then a bath later tonight? I mean, they will just get dirty when they go out to play today." I said giving Kiza my best puppy face. "Well, fine, but you are giving them their baths tonight." Kiza stated as she disabled her jutsu. "Hello Tsunade-sama, my name is Kiza Uzumaki." she told her bowing as best she could. I couldn't help but snicker, which earned me a kick on the shin, courtesy of Kiza. "Ouch, and just what did I do to deserve that?" I asked, and Kiza glared. "Okay no more snickering at you." I said, holding up my hands in defeat in front of me . "Daddy, who's old lady?" Was asked by Alta as she tugged on the hokage's robe. I tried not to giggle at the color her face was turning. "Alta, that is Tsunade-hime. She and Grampies used to be in the same cell when they where younger." "Wow, old lady your old!" Alto said. Kiza and I couldn't help but bust into a fit of laughter.


	2. They are so family

Disclaimer if I owned Naruto then my bank balance would not be that small however I do happen to own Kiza, Alto and Alta. there are only people that can use with out asking are BitterSweetlyYours; my beta big thanks doll with out you I feel really bad about making readers deal with my bad grammar. Plus I was not killed when I gave her 4 fics in 2 days. the other person is Kiyoten she pre-reads for me 

Fits of laughter filled the room and rolled out in to the hallway; but just as quickly as the laughter started, it was replaced with a growling that seemed to come from a monstrous beast. I smiled at my blushing wife, as her tummy growled once more. "Lets go feed that tummy monster of yours." I told her.

"Ramen!" Was shouted by the twins, before they ran out of the room. With a quick kiss to my wife, I ran out after them. Leave Kiza in Tsunda's care. I was not worried about her, Tsunda was more than able to protect them both. However, if anything happened to Alta or Alto, it would be my skin she'd be after, after all a six month pregnant Kiza was still able to hurt me.

change POV. Kiza

I sighed as my family ran out of the hotel room. "Hello Tsunda-hime, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My grandfather has told me so much about you." I said, holding out my hand to her, which she slowly took.

I sighed. "I would think being a little over six months would take you out of being a threat category." I stated before leaving the room myself. I heard the door close behind me, and Tsunda fell in step with me. " I am sorry, it is that after all your grandfather has done, I do not trust him."

"Well good thing that I am me and not him." I snapped as we left the hotel. Neither of us spoke as we walked the streets looking for my wayward family. "I still would like to talk with you and Naruto later today. I am sure we can find someone to look after the twins for you."

"It best be Iruka or they will not leave our sight." I demanded, pushing aside the curtain to a small Ramen stand. Sure enough there sat the other three members of my family, all eating Ramen. "What can I get you today?" The cook asked, without looking at us. "Miso please, can you add some pickles and peanut butter to that please." I inquired, as his head whipped up to look at me. He smiled and nodded that he would, as I sat down on the other side of Alta. I was a little surprised that Tsunda sat next to me, however it did make me happy that she was willing to trust me. "So Naruto, from the looks of things, your dream has come true." The cook said, as he set down a bowl in front of the Hokege and myself. "Yeah, it has and it keeps getting better and better, every day." He told him and mostly everyone in the stand, before taking in another bowl.

Change POV. Tsunda

I watched in sick satisfaction, as they all ate bowl after bowl of Ramen. While I was still eating my first; Naruto ate miso, the twins change their flavors ever so often, and Kiza stayed with miso with pickles and peanut butter. Just as to how many they ate was beyond me. I stopped count a good while ago.

"Tsunda-sama" was said from the front of the stand I looked over there and saw Ten Ten. " I was ordered by Shizune to find you, she was worried. Also, the Kazekage is here for your meeting." She reported, as she walked over glancing over everyone, though stopped her eyes on Naruto.

"Hello Ten Ten, it is good to see you again." He replied cheerily, after swallowing his food. That was a surprise that he swallowed first, maybe Kiza was a great thing. "Hello to you as well Naruto, I can say the same about you. It was rumored that you were back, but there was not any explosion so, we thought it to be untrue."

"Well I have changed a lot over the past couple of years."

"Papa. I got to pee," Alto whined, tugging on Naruto's sleeve.

"I will be back, the job of a father is a never ending one." He said, picking up his son and ran to the back.

Change POV Ten Ten

I blinked from the shock. One Naruto was back, two he came back married with kids, and lastly they just screamed family. "Care to take a seat?" The Hokege asked, I nodded dumbly as I sat next to her.  
"A bit of a shocker?" "Yeah" I said, while thinking how poor Hinata was going to take the news. "Ten Ten. I want you to report that I am fine. Then go and get all the rookie nine as well as the rest of your team. If possible Iruka, Jiraiya is most likely at the bathhouse. Have Kiba find Kakashi. I want them all there, tell no one the reason why." She ordered. I nodded before leaving. After doing what I was ordered, all it got me was being bugged by Lee.

"Ten Ten-Chan, please tell use why we were all ordered here." He asked, as Iruka came in. He glanced at the unconscious Jiraiya. It was shortly after he came in, Kiba followed Kakashi in the room who held out his hand to him. Kiba then, gave his book back to him. I glared at them both. I was about to do something to them, when the door to the Hokege office door opened.

Change POV Tsunda

"I wanted you all to be the first to know my decision, on the whether or not we should sign the peace treaty with Sound." I paused for a second, "Well I have decided that signing it, would be in our villages best interest.

"What!" They all yelled, even louder than Kazekage when I told him in our earlier meeting.

"You heard me."

"But after all he has done?" Sakura cried out, I nodded yes.

"Who is the one person you trust the most?" I asked, most if not all of them seemed lost at that question. Sasuke was the first to answer. "Naruto with out a doubt." He stated, every one nodded in agreement with him.

"It is the same for me, so in turn I must trust his family as well." I told them, as they all started whispering between each other. I slow opened the door to my office, where they were waiting. Needless to say, what we were greeted with was even funnier then how I was greeted this morning . 


End file.
